The princess of the ice dragons
by PrincessSnowflake
Summary: Elisabeth (Elise) is returning to Arendelle, and is very excited. But when she discovers that she is not the normal sister with a legend that she appears, what she is going to think?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hi! My name is Elisabeth, but call me Ellie. I am one of the three royal sisters of Arendelle. I know, yes, " where have you been all the time?" well, is very simple: in Corona. When my parents went to Corona to see my cousin Rapunzel ( very strange name) "I want to stay here one month more",but when my parents die, I stayed there three years more. In the coronation, I felt very sick and I stayed there to rest. When I discover what my sister Elsa do, I started feeling very bad, and yes, I know of Elsa powers. I didn't born yet the day of that accident! How old I am? Well... I am 14 years old. I like VERY VERY much the peanut butter. What? I know, "peanut butter? But your sisters like chocolate!" well, I like peanut butter more than chocolate. Other think that I like, is play with my puppy, Snow. Why that name? Well, he is a Husky. Is white with little tones of grey, I love very much. I absolutely, hate the royal dresses. Every time I go with a skirt, a blouse and comfortable and cool shoes. I like to learn new things (but not with booring books) but I read books of mithology, I like them very much, but my sisters they don't know that I like to read that. I have a reputation. I think you know my sisters much better than me. I think that I am the sister who nobody knows, I mean, all arendelle know that Anna saved theme, and Elsa, well, is the queen! And she has amazing powers. And me, well... Its just me. I am not jealous, but my future is to be the third sister. I am not going to told Elsa about this, and why Elsa? Because I fell Elsa is the best model of a big sister, and Anna... Is funny! No? Well... Now I am going again to Arendell, and I am very excited. I miss my friends and sisters very much...

Ufff... Prolog is over!And sorry if you don't understand, my native language is not English. In the next chapter, Ellie returns to arendelle and discovers that she is not a normal person with a legend that she reads... Ta ta ta... Wait until the next chapter and review if you like the idea! Until the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A new day on Corona, beautiful and peaceful, like everyday. Today princess Elizabeth of Arendelle was returning to her native land.

"This is soooo exciting Snow! We are returning to Arendelle finally! We are going to see our friends again, and my sisters too, and the fjord, and the... And the... Well, everything! Are you happy Snow?"

'Really are you happy Ellie?'

"Yes, and I know why are you saying that, don't worry, I am not jealous or anything, I'm fine."

Meanwhile in Arendelle...

"Fast Elsa,fast!"

"Calm down Anna, the ship is not arrive yet!"

"I know, but I want to be early!"

"I think Ellie can wait five minutes without us..."

"What are you saying Elsa? The poor Ellie was sick the day of your coronation, and she was in Corona the last three years!"

"Well, yes but she... You are right Anna, she has been without us a very long time, come on."

In the ship...

"I don't believe this, we are in Arendelle again, I don't believe..."

Ellie stop talking when she saw a bright light inside the forest. There was a form too, but the captain start to talk and Ellie stop watching.

"We arrived princess."

Ellie take her things and she started leaving the ship.

"Wow, Arendelle changed more than I think."

Ellie started to admire the fjord, but someone caught her back.

"I don't believe that you are finally here!"

That voice...

"Anna? Is that you?"

"Yeah its me! I miss you very much..."

And this is when they start crying

"Wow... 'Sniff' you are so grow up"

"The same to you. You are now what, fourteen?"

"Elsa!"

And the two embrace in big hug.

"I miss you so much... I am sorry, I couldn't go to your coronation..."

"Well, you miss me freezing all the kingdom..."

"Don't said that! Everybody knows that was an accident, in Corona you hear things very interesant..."

"I am very sorry... I couldn't be when father and mother died with you... You only are a child, you needed comfort and I couldn't give you..."

"No need, Elsa. That is the past, and I don't want now to be sad. Aniways, I am hungry..."

"O yes! I am too I am too!"

"Don't worry, I told the servants to prepare a chocolate pancakes for breakfast"

"Yaaaay!"

"And peanut butter pancakes too."

"Okay, now yes I'm happy!"

Well, this is the first chapter. Again SORRY if you don't understand, review if you like! Byyy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

The three siblings of arendel where in the garden talking

"I don't know how you like the peanut butter Ellie, it's better the chocolate!"

"Why when we talk, you have to make this comment every time?"

"Aniways, you were going to talk us about Corona right?"

"O yes, Corona is very beautiful, and I make very good friends there."

"Is a boy"

"Sorry?"

"Is a boy! One of your friends is a boy! Is something you have to tell us Ellie?"

"Anna, what are you talking about, Ellie is just 14 years old!"

"But is a teenager now! Ellie has a boyfriend Ellie has a boyfriend!"

"Anna no! He is not my boyfriend! Is only a friend!"

"See Elsa? Is a boy!"

"What? Really is a boy? What I told you of boys? You are very young to have a boyfriend!"

"Stop now! He is only a friend, not my boyfriend or anything!"

"You are not fun"

"Thanks god he is not your boyfriend..."

"He is Jack and he is too 14 years old, like me."

"Well... And tell me, how is our cousin?"

"She is fine."

"Ellie, are you alright?"

"Yes, I was thinking about thing... Not important"

"Tell us"

"Is not important..."

"Now."

"Fine! Is because I'm sad that I am not in Corona with my friends! Happy?"

And then, Elisabeth run to her bedroom with tears in her eyes, Elsa and Anna behind her. She shut the door, and begin to cry. Elsa and Anna tried to talk with Ellie, but that was impossible. Night comes, and Ellie was very tired. When she was about to sleep, a bright light appears in the middle of the room. Ellie saw and was scared, but then relaxed when she saw in the light the form of a person.

"Whooo arree yyouu?"

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to harm you, I want to talk with you. My name is Leila."

"Okay... I'm princess Elizabeth of Arendelle, but call me Ellie."

"Well Ellie, this is very important,a war is arriving, and you are the only person that can save us."

"Waaaaaaaaaait a moment please. A war? And why? Why I'm related with all this? I am only the third sister, Elsa and Anna are the special ones, you are talking with the wrong person."

"I don't think that princess, you are more special than you think. You are not normal, but in the good sense."

"You are wrong..."

"I'm not wrong. You like the legends do you? Look at this"

Ellie looked at the piece of paper that Leila had and begin to read. It says: "the ancient war of the dark and the light is solved with the arrive of the last of the magnificent ice dragons, from the lands of Arendelle"

"Wait... What? That is impossible... I'm not that person..."

"Princess, I know the ice dragons very well, cold, beautiful, happy... All point to you, princess."

"That means..."

"Yes. You are the princess of the ice dragons."

"What the..."

"But don't worry, I have a thing that you can use to control yourself..."

"Excuse me... Control yourself?"

"Yes, I sense that your dragon form was waking inside of you few days ago, so you need to control yourself. If you don't, you can harm the persons you love. You don't want that do you?"

"No."

"Perfect. Look, this is the frozen heart, is very important, this talisman keep all your power so you can control yourself, so better if you don't lose. Another thing is transformation."

"How I can transform?"

"You will know when the first transformation comes. Now I have to go, and remember, be very careful princess."

Then, Leila disappeared with the light. In the morning, Ellie went with her sisters in the meal. Elsa was the first one to talk.

"Ellie, I'm very sorry. I don't..."

"No, no, no... Is fine, really. And sorry me, I don't know why I say that, and everything."

"Well you two, let's just take the breakfast. I'm hungry!"

Elsa and Ellie giggled. Ellie had only one thing in her mind: 'control yourself or you will harm the persons you love'

Okay, this one was a long chapter, sorry if they are any mistakes and review!


End file.
